the pack full of secrets
by Twilightwolf12345
Summary: The harsh winter is growing near and Death and Secrets cloud the wolves in Midnightpacks mind Can Midnightpack survive with these secrets or will it break apart like the last two packs Btw i suck at Summaries so don't judge me
1. Chapter 1

The wind rustled the trees as the moon shone high in the sky as a beautiful black alas Slipped out the den followed by a black Led. The alas stared at the river nearby her fur ruffled by the wind "It's beautiful tonight" The moon reflected in her green eyes the led nodded slightly before speaking. "It sure is Twilight" He looked away and sighed. Then his ear twitched and turned around there stood another, alas her fur was a lighter black and had a hint of grey in it. "Hello Moon" Twilight dipped her head as Moon sat next to the led "Greetings Twilight you to Shadow" Moon turns to the Led who nodded his head slowly. Twilight turned to Shadow and Moon "Hows Fang" She asks Shadow shook his head "I don't think he will make it" "He seems really ill" Moon told Twilight who just looked away Shadow glanced at Moon who shrugged her shoulders. Twilight stood up as she saw Ash a black led and Destiny a grey alas racing over towards the three wolves.  
Shadow dipped his head "How'd it go" He asked "Nothing serious Mountain pack is keeping to their side of the River" Ash reported "Go rest we go hunting tomorrow" Twilight told Ash, Destiny and Moon who nodded and padded to the den. Shadow turned around and headed over to Fang, who was lying on his side.  
Twilight glanced at the brown led before heading towards the den and curling up and falling asleep.

"Ash NOW" Shadow yelled at the Black led as he chased after a Cow elk Twilight and Moon hard on his paws. Shadow barked giving Destiny and River another Black alas the signal They leaped out their hiding places and landed on the cow elk. Twilight ran ahead and stood in front off it snarling turning it the other way. Ash pushed his powerful back legs of the ground and he sank his sharp teeth into the cow elks flesh. Shadow watched it collapse and the two, alas and Ash all parted and they all let out a victorious howl. After their hunt and meal the pack all headed back there den. Shadow held some meat for Fang since he couldn't move. When they got to the den Shadow nudged the bit of Meat towards Fang who just layed there. Twilight sat beside a tree and watched River and Destiny talking to each other while Moon tried her attempt to talk to Ash. Shadow let out a yelp of agony, sending Twilight running over to her friend. "whats wrong" Twilight looked at Shadow "I think Fangs dead" Shadow whispered Twilight bent down and nudged Fang who layed there limp. She looked at Shadow and nodded her head Shadow sighed and went off to tell the others about their healers death.  
Twilight sighed "Hey twilight" Twilight spun around to find a brown led and a Black alas "Hello Shard" Twilight looked at the led and dipped her head at the black alas "You to Nova" Twilight turned around and stretched as she saw Moon and Destiny rushing over to Fang. Twilight looked at Shadow who looked amused "Young ones and their grieving" He said Twilight tilted her head and nodded "I'm going for a walk i need to clear my head" Twilight looked back at shadow and she headed towards the river.  
The Grass was soft and not rough on her paws she flicked an orange crusted leaf of her ear and she froze a yelp of surprise made her jump as she saw a pup running around crying out. Twilight grumbled to herself as she headed over to the pup its little jumps told Twilight that something was up. She pushed past the dying weeds and there lay a Black, alas her fur was all over the place her amber eyes looked dazed. Twilight rolled her over to find a side wound her paw was covered in the alas's blood. Twilight looked around for a scent mark or a blood trail but nothing came to mind.  
Looking back at the yelping pup Twilight lowered her head and picked the pup up and raced off towards the den. To Twilights relief was Shadow sat there staring at the pup that was in Twilight's jaw "What and where did you find that" Shadow said looking at twilight who dropped the pup down.  
" I found it by the river with its Mother who was dead" Twilight flicked her ear Shadow sniffed the pup and sighed "Poor thing" Shadow whispered and Twilight nodded "Maybe Destiny can look after it" Shadow broke the short silence between them Twilight shook her head " I need her for hunting" "Perhaps Moon would take the little scrap in" Shadow shook his paw as the small pup was trying to grab it.  
Twilight looked at the trees and stood Moon she was heading confidently and dipped her head to the two Wolves "What's that doing here" Moon asked, staring at the pup "I found its mother on the bank her blood was everywhere" Twilight told the black alas, who gasped in shock "I would like you to look after him" Twilight watched Moons Amber eyes gleam with excitement "I'm going to bury the mother" Twilight raced down the hill and towards the loud river. Shadow watched as Moon picked up the small led and called after her "I'm going to help twilight" he sniffed the air and raced after her to find her sat at the dead alas's side. Shadow looked alarmed and disturbed by the state of the alas. He sat beside Twilight "What could have done this" He grumbled his ears perked "Hunters" Twilight said quickly as she picked up the alas's limp body and dragged her to the river Shadow tilted his head to the side and stared at Twilight not believing her "You obviously think i would believe that the wound is obviously a claw mark" Shadow followed her to the river bank "Shut it and help me throw her in the river" Twilight mumbled "Why in the river thought we were burying her" Shadow looked at her "Because i want to now help me" Twilight grumbled Shadow nodded and helped Twilight throw the alas in the river "She must have come from the Mountain pack" Shadow growled "probably though she was a good wolf she never did any harm" Twilight looked at Shadow "Friend of yours" He tilted his head "Doesn't matter let's get back ash is probably freaking out because there is a pup in the den" Twilight hurried of kicking some loose dirt up.  
Shadow growled and followed her wondering what she knew about Mountain pack.

When the two wolves got back Moon lifted her head "Oh its just you to" Moon sighed "Who else could it be" Twilight grumbled sitting next to her "Coyote, Fox, Mountain pack, elk, hunters" Moon named as Shadow looked at the two alas amused "Got a name for the scrap yet" He asked. Moon shook her head " I cant think of one" She sighed Twilight looked into the pups huge green eyes "How about Jet" She looked at Moon who nodded her head "i like that" Twilight dipped her head and left Moon and Jet alone. Back at the den River and Destiny where sharing news and Ash and Shard hurried over to Shadow. Twilight sat above the den the branches touching her head making her flatten her ears. She layed down her tail covering her paws and she closed her green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

"Leave her alone she needs to rest you know" Twilight heard Shadows voice followed by River " I need to talk to her" Rivers voice was harsh and grumpy. Twilight opened her eyes and blinked getting used to the suns huge light. She got to her paws and headed over to the two arguing wolves. Her eyes gleamed with amusment as they stared at her "Oh umm Twilight we didnt mean to wake you" Shadow dipped his head glaring at River. Twilight shook her head gently "Its fine anyway whats up River" Twilight realised that River, Shadow and Twilight never talked in a group before the last time was when they where training to become wolf hunters and fighters. "Ash is wandering of again" She sighed annoyed Shadow looked away. Twilight stared at him for a second then looked back at River. She dipped her head "I will talk to him when he gets back" She watched as River nodded her head and head over to her tree. Twilight turned around and sighed looking into the forest. Her mind was wonderin if Ash wandered into the enemy territory. Twilight had been caught up in wondering that she didnt hear Destiny coming behind her "Hey Twilight" Destiny sounded different. Twilight turned around and looked at Destiny her fur was mattered her eyes looked exuasted "whats happened Destiny" Twilight questioned her ear flicked as she scented Ash's scent. Destiny opened her mouth but collapsed to the ground Twilight rushed to her friends aid. Shadow sped up to them he picked up Destiny and carried her to the den. "And thats another wolf collasped this month" Twilight turned to see Ash who looked amused the black alas slashed her tail across the crusted leaves. "Ash i need to talk to you" Twilight watched as Ash sat down beside her "Go on" Ash's blue eyes stared at her green eyes "You have to stop wandering of its worring me" Twilight felt Ash's tail touch her paw "You dont have to worry for me im fine im not some pup" Ash muttered " I dont want you to end up like your parents thats all" Twilight watched Ash cringe and realised that Shadow was listening nearby "You dont care that i may be in trouble all you care is that you dont want to upset the other pack" Ash snarled angrily Shadow appeared beside Twilights other side "Listen to me Ash not as your leader as your friend i dont care if you upset the other pack all i care is that your safe i cant loose another friend" Twilight nudged her muzzle deeper into Ash's neck "Fang's death wasnt anyones fault you dont have to keep wandering of" Twilight went on Ash looked at Shadow who nodded there was warm in his eyes for the first time in forever Ash felt like he was a pup playing with his friends. Twilight watched as Ash headed of to a tree and layed down Shadow looked at his leaders glowing green eyes "You did the right thing" He said calmly Twilight shook her head "Everytime i see him i dont see the happy old Ash we all know and love i see Blood on his paws and jaw and evil and hatred in his eyes" Twilight dipped her head sadly "He just misses Fang he will be happy again dont worry" Shadow tried to bring Twilight's spirit up but nothing worked "I just feel like he is going to be like River's father" Twilight didnt realise what she was saying "River's father killed many wolves Ash isn't like that" Shadow growled and headed of growling leaving Twilight her head was down her eyes where dull and her mind was racing with fear.

Twilight sat infront of the den watching Moon and Jet and waiting for the prey to return. Shadow stayed at the den tending to Destinies wound from the last hunt Twilight felt something hit her side she looked down to see a mossball and jet raced after it and slamed into her side she growled and watched the small pup scramble away. "It may help but try spending time with the scrap of fur" Shadow came up beside her "Moon is doing a fine job" Twilight pawed her prey "A pup learns more if a Leader is at its side" Shadow said her fathers line she hated it so much "You know your father didnt like Ash very much but after some time with him he thought of him as his own son" Shadow looked at the sky his eyes gleaminh "I have more things to worry about" Twilight quickly said "I think your father would be proud of you even more if you spent some time with the scrap" Shadow got to his paws and raced after River.

Twilight's ears pricked as Ash appeared with a bit of elk meat and placed it in front of Twilight's paws. "Eat it"Ash sat down beside her and dug into his bit of meat Twilight nodded and took a bite out of it. When Twilight had finished her meat she looked at Ash who had his left paw on his head his ears flattened and he whimpered quietly. Twilight leaped to her paws and nudged Ash gently "You ok" She asked her eyes shone with worry "yeah im fine its just my head is pounding" He grumbled Twilight placed her tail on his shoulder "Go get some rest" She said and watched him limp of to his tree and lay down. Twilight noticed Shadow staring at Ash with wide eyes then looked back at the midnightpack's leader. He hurried over to her and stood in his fightin stance "Do you know what that is" Shadow questioned Twilight who shook her head slightly annoyed. "Its a illness that makes a wolf go crazy"Shadow looked at Twilight as she burst into a fit of laughter "Oh shadow that illness was cured long time ago" She turned around but stopped as Shadow placed his paw on her tail. She turned around and growled for him to let it go "Mark my words if you want Ash to survive you got to believe he has the illness or he will die a slow and painful death" Shadow snarled at Twilight as he lifted his paw up and left Twilight who stared at Ash. She sat down beside the den and her tail swayed angrily. A few moments later Twilight was in her own world when a thud landed on her tail she snarled in shock and stared at the thing that landed on her tail. It was the pup Jet she stared at the pups green eyes and she sighed Twilight looked up and saw Moon heading towards her "Jet get up and be nice to the leader" She spoke with annoyance as Jet got of Twilight's tail and looked at her "Are you the leader" he asked "Yes as a matter of fact i am" She answered her ear flicked with slight amusment "Im going to be like you when im older" He ran around in a circle and Twilight looked away "You'll have to" She muttered to herself "What" Twilight turned back to Moon who looked puzzled "Doesn't matter what do you want?" Twilight asked Moon as she sat down "I want to go for a run since i haven't been out the den for a while now" "and" Twilight was scared to ask what was coming next "And i want you to look after Jet for a while since you where good with Pitch" Moon waited for a angry responce but Twilight's eyes where full of sorrow.  
"Pitch was to young to die" She chocked out she nodded at Moon "I will look after Jet for you" She said Moon turned away from Twilight feeling sorry for the leader. Twilight sat and stared at Jet who scampered around the circle again. Shadow was staring at her in the corner of her eye she stared at him angrily as he hurried over to her. "Good to know your spending time with him" Shadow said smiling at Jet who leaped at him and landed on his muzzle and Shadow gave a playful lick. "He is so much like Pitch" Shadow looked up at Twilight who's eyes where full of sorrow. Shadow placed his paw around her and gave a angry and playful look at Jet as he jumped on the led's tail. "Pitch was to small for the winter cold we all knew he wouldn't survive it even you" Shadow said Twilight looked away "I was a horrible mother wasn't i" Twilight pawed the ground "No you weren't you where a great mother" Shadow stared at Twilights green eyes. "You kept emerald and Amber alive didn't you and cared for them they were amazing hunters and fighter's" Shadow saw the smile on Twilight's face but quickly turned to a frown "But Amber got killed by those stupid Badgers" Twilight snarled angrily Shadow didn't stop his leader from getting angry. "Then Emerald dissapeared the next week, she became a hunter" Twilight sighed staring at Jet "Just think of Jet as Pitch" Shadow turned away from Twilight and headed over to River again. "Hey thats to high" Jet said "Its more fun for me" Twilight barked amused "I will jump high as the clouds" Jet barked back as Twilight batted the mossball to Jet who jumped up and did a backflip and landed on his side. "Now that was cool" Jet joked as Twilight watched the Mossball role down the hill. Jet jumped to his paws "I'll get it" he barked as he scampered of towards the mossball. Twilight sat down and stared at the ground then a loud cry ran threw the territory as Jet sped in the camp and hid behind Twilight. She stood up and saw a stampede of elk "Jet in the den NOW" Twilight barked as Jet ran in the den but watched as Twilight, Shadow and River chased the elk out. Destiny was limping towards the den. Jet saw Moon race over and help her in the den then she raced of towards Ash. When the elk were gone Jet bounded out "That was so cool you three are awesome" He leaped on Twilight and bit her ear playfully. Destiny and Moon gasped and the three Wolves turned to find a white alas standing in the entrance of the camp. Ash snarled and River growled Shadow's eyes where wide and stared at the white wolf "DOVE." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Shadow who is this?" Twilight approached the white wolf and her old friend "This is Dove my old friend" Shadow turned to Twilight "I say we chase her out" Ash crouched low his blue eyes fixed on the white wolf "You wont dare" Shadow stood in front of his friend "Oh i will" Ash snarled River shot a scared glance at Twilight who sat there unmotionless staring at the small fight. Shadow was also staring at his leader hoping she would step in. Twilight sighed and watched Ash get angry "Getting scared?" Ash taunted "No" Shadow snarled as Ash leaped forward grabbing Shadow's neck bringing him down. Shadow gripped his teeth into Ash's paw trying to fling him off. Ash flew his whole body onto Shadow causing him to grunt. "Twilight?" Moon stammered her eyes filled with fear as the black alas just watched on Ash wrapped his mouth around Shadow's neck. Twilight took action as she leaped forward pushing Ash away "This is why Mountain pack make fun off us" Twilight snapped her eyes darted from Ash then to Shadow "You fight so much and it makes Fire think we can't get along" She lashed her tail "You didnt do much to stop it" Shadow grunted Twilight padded up to his face "I wanted to see how far it went" She growled "But still" Shadow growled not looking at Twilight "I saved you didnt i? I would happily have let Ash tore you're neck into pieces" Twilight spat and turned away and layed down in the tree's shade. "Please dont hurt me" The white alas spoke up shaking as Twilight turned to her, her eyes were cold as ice. "Who are you" Twilight demanded angrily at the white alas "Im Dove i knew Shadow" She answered "Why did you chase those elk into the territory" Twilight kept her temper down "Well i was hungry and i didnt notice the scent markers very well" Dove sat down and she stared at Twilight who sighed. She turned to Shadow and nodded her head before heading towards her den.  
Twilight watched as Shadow showed Dove around the territory. Ash sneaked up behind her and sat beside her "Well that was unespected eh" He whispered Twilight got to her paws. The wind russtled her fur as she stood staring at the white wolf "I don't trust her Ash i want you to watch her" Twilight growled before headed out towards the river leaving a confused Ash. Twilight trudged towards the river and she noticed a brown wolf sat next to a white wolf she decided to head over to the two wolves. Twilight soon noticed who they were "Hello Shard you to Nova" Twilight simply said and Nova smiled "Hello Twilight how you doing" Nova asked gently Twilight nodded her head "Everythings ok exept from the elk herd there scattered now thanks to that wolf" Twilight growled in fustration she felt Shards emotions where the same as she looked away. Nova nudged the leader and she turned to a scared Cow elk "Hey it cant be that bad why dont we herd them back up again" Nova asked exitedly Shard agreed and Twilight thought about it for a second then she turned around her ears perked with agreement "Sure we haven't hunted for a while" She smiled at the two wolves as they split up. Twilight made her way to the Bison peek cutoff were two Cow elks were cowering near a broken tree the Bull elk wasn't far behind as she snuck up to the two cows. Her eyes were full of determination as she barked startling the two elk and she chased them down towards the elk hunting ground she watched there huge hooves as she noticed Shadow and Dove at the river and she shook her head getting back to what she was doing. Twilight saw Nova herding three cow elk towards them and they both went right letting the elk get back to there territory. Nova slowed down catching her breath she noticed Twilights confused look "Wheres Shard" Twilight sniffed the ground as Nova stood up and noticed his brown pelt "There"  
Nova pointed with her muzzle Twilight looked to where she was pointing and she gasp in shock "Come he needs help" Twilight raced towards Shard and the bull elk he was facing Nova was not far behind and Twilight let out a bark and she leaped onto the bull elk tearing at its neck. Nova ran at the bull elks leg biting at it like it was some bone. Shard noticed the bull elks fustration and he ran at Nova knocking her away he turned around to help Twilight but only to be kicked and Twilight thrown into a tree. Shard felt drowsy as he opened his aqua eyes and noticed Twilight and Nova chasing the Bull elk towards the herd then headed one way letting the bull calm down. Shard stood up and sighed and headed back to the den his head hung low as he entered the den. Twilight and Nova were not far behind. Moon raced over towards Twilight "TWILIGHT" Moon screamed Twilight leaped onto her pinning her down "Shh you'll scare the herd" She whispered and let Moon up "Sorry but its serious" She staggered to her paws and stared at Twilight dead in the eyes "What is it?" Twilight asked as the two wolves walked back towards the den "Shadow and Ash got into an argument and Ash ran off" Moon began Twilight rolled her eyes "He always does that" She sighed but Moon shook her head "So me and River ran after him and met another wolf, she's white and has a tooth necklace" Moon described the wolf in more detail "That was Ice, what was she doing on our territory" Twilight asked her pelt prickled "She was watching a herd of humans to the west side near Mountainpacks territory" Moon jumped over a jagged rock and landed beside Twilight.  
"She told us that Ash is heading to the human tents" Moon whined and Twilight broke into a run, Moon wasn't far behind "Whats wrong?" Moon called attemting to catch up to her leader "Those Humans can kill Ash" She called back and ran faster till she reached the den and pinned Shadow down snarling in his face "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Twilight screamed in Shadows face Shard and Nova stared in shock while Moon pushed Jet into the den and sat infront of the entrance so he couldn't get out. Dove growled and Nova shook her head towards the white wolf. Shadow pushed Twilight off "What?" He growled back confused "Why argue with Ash?" Twilight spat "He was being disrespecful to Dove" Shadow looked to Dove who looked away "Where's River?" Twilight turned to Moon "She's with Ice" Moon dipped her head and Twilight nodded "If Ash is dead his blood will be at your paws" She turned to Shadow and she called Moon over "Nova look after Jet, Moon take me to were you left River and Ice" Moon nodded as the two wolves raced out the densite and raced across the plains Twilight noticed Ice's white pelt and she snuck over quietly "Twilight, you came" River whispered her ears perked forward and Ice nodded to Twilight "Ash seems awfully close to the humans" Ice looked to Twilight who kept her gaze on the big tent "Moon you can go back" Twilight dipped her head to the grey wolf "Go through the forest and go carefully" River called back to the gentle wolf who raced towards the summer hunting grounds "You can go in at high moon" Ice spoke quietly and River nodded "Alright so this is the plan" Ice whispered to the two remaining wolves 


End file.
